Romance in the Dead
by Netoge Kumo Ninja
Summary: In a world where the dead conquers the living, one group, consisting of a teaching nurse and various students, aim to survive with each other. However, is that all? My first HOTD fanfic XD DISCLAIMER: HOTD is not mine to own, sadly...


Romance in the Dead

In a world where the dead conquers the living, one group, consisting of a teaching nurse and various students, aim to survive with each other. However, is that all? My first HOTD fanfic XD **DISCLAIMER: HOTD is not mine to own, sadly...**

Rated–M; Drama/Family/Adventure

Ch. 1: Prologue

In a sunny Monday afternoon in the hallway, there is a black-haired four-eyed student who goes by the name of Igarashi Heion, a first-year in Fujimi High School. An average Chinese-Japanese student with a knack and passion for liberal and martial arts, which is quite a pair in normal society. Many found him somewhat peculiar, except for a few that knew about him.

After assisting his teachers in some paper work, he went to a nearby stairwell and happened to spot one of his best people that knew about him. "Oi! Taka-kun, how are you doing in this fine day?" he replies while realigning his glasses. "Oh Heion, sorry, just, having something on my mind lately, that's all", says the brooding male brunette. "Is it a love matter, my friend?" he asks. "Bingo," replies Takashi. "Takashi, you have a lot of good points that can give you greater chances of scoring nice girls, compared to Morita, Imamura, and Hirano that is. I believe that", says the cheering Heion. "Heh, says the guy who tamed the loudmouth" deadpans Takashi. "Okay, first, she's not loud, just assertive. Second, she can be a softy and a good listener when the need arises. Period," replies Heion. "And that need is, you I guess?" says the teasing Takashi. "Shut up. Anyway, the Budo club is commencing in a while, see you later," says Heion as he rushes down the stairs. "Sure man, thanks for everything," says the relived and cheered Komuro.

_Time skip: He rushes then stops and enters the clubroom…_

"Aniki, I know you got some stuff and other stuff I don't have, but you have to remember, you're Taisho now!" says the vice-captain of the Budo Club. "Sorry my friend, was doing a little counseling back there," says Heion while he puts on his custom-made gi and his belt before going to their armory shed to take out metal tonfas. "Now then, let's begin," says calmly. "Osu!" yells the whole club.

_Time skip: After praying, meditating, stretching, warming up and choosing their favorite weapons…_

All the club members kneeled in the back of the room while the vice-captain readies his timbei set on one sparring ring, Heion stands on the other while announcing: "Come at us if you are ready, we wish to evaluate your performance with applied sparring and any method you learnt or discovered. All for the best of this club!" before unsheathing his metal tonfas. So, one-by-one, all the members have their turns in sparring with the two leaders of the club, some with close success, others with much to learn. After that, suddenly, a loud shrieking voice echoed in the room screaming: "Heion you idiot! Where are you!?"

It was Saya Takagi at the door, causing all of the members and the vice-captain in the club to point at the nerve-wrecked Heion. 'Traitors' he thought. Saya removed her shoes then walks up to Heion before pincing his ear to guide him away from his kouhais and asked while raising an eyebrow: "Mind telling me what changed our plans On-kun?" "Anata, to sum it up, I was assisting people with meager problems, sorry for not telling you," he answers while kneeling in front of her with a swollen ear. "Man, I want scold you, but I find it hard to–" she was cut off by a momentary kiss of Heion, making her cheeks swell and blush. "I promise to make things right later, please endure a while longer with my selfishness," pleads Heion. "Alright, but you have to walk me home, got that?" "Yes Saya-dono," he says teasingly. "Baka," she replies.

_Time skip: After club activities…_

The student couple are currently heading to their homes on Heion's old bike, then to break the silence: "Um, On-kun, do you, know what happened to Komuro?" says Saya. "I think I could guess some scenarios, though I may be wrong, what do you think," he replies. "It might have something to do with Rei?" answers Saya. "I thought so, when Takashi said he was troubled his love matters, and I spotted something that didn't seem right," answers Heion while he stops at the Takagi Manor to drop off Saya. "Ho? And what would that be?"asks Saya. "He seems distant toward Hisashi lately, so, most likely something did happen, I just need more time to confirm it discreetly," he says as he opens gate with a spare key. "I see, thanks for helping and opening up things with me. By the way, you can stay here for the night. I mean your place is nearby and not to mention about my mother and father doting on you for stupid reasons," says Saya. "Thank you for the offer, but my family except my little brother are absent at the moment, so I can't stay, sorry," replies Heion. "Fine then, but remember On-kun, you are my idiot, and you are not alone. I am always right by your side okay?" says Saya with a reassuring smile while standing next to the gate. "Thank you, Saya, you alone are more than enough to me. I'll see you tomorrow, take care, Darling," teases Heion. "Baka!" yells the flustered Saya as she slams the open gate.

_Time skip: After cycling back to the Igarashi residences and taking a warm bath…_

Heion, now wearing a black tank top, black jogging pants and socks, lies face down on the couch before turning on the television with nearby remote control, with the television showing the news: "Breaking News: Last night, ill man spotted biting off a rat's head before trying to bite off the arm of a nearby alley beggar. Police investigation is still on the case with assistance from members of the pharmaceutical bureau and are currently handling the situation at hand. This morning we have…," news channel still reporting random events occurring in Japan. "Hmmmm, strange, well, looks like I have to warn Saya later 'bout thi– poof!" he blurted from a little black-haired boy landing on his stomach. "Nii-san! Please play with me!" says Igarashi Haru. "Haru! How are you 'toto, how are your classes?" asks Heion. "Somewhat boring Nii-san, my classmates were out playing Ken-ken-pa, not many of them like playing Uno or Chess. I just don't know anymore Nii-san, do you think I'm weird?" asks Haru. "Haru, weird is a word I'd rather not use, instead, change it to unique, because not everyone is made to be the same, for if all of us do, everything will become boring, same with people, you see?" answers Heion while hugging and patting his head. "Ohh, is that why Saya-nee-san love you? Because you are not always angry like her?" retorted Haru. "Ummm, the word you mean is patience. Also, I do, get angry ok, just um, yeah, hehe," answers Heion. "Ok, by the way Nii-san, I finished my dinner early so that I can sleep early, your share is left on the table, thank you for helping me with my problem," says Haru as he is going to his room upstairs. 'Heh, bringing up Saya, oh yeah! I should tell her about the news last night,' he thought. Heion pulls out his flip-phone while going to the table to his dinner before trying to call Saya. "Hello? On-kun? What's up?" asks Saya through the phone. "Hey Darling, sorry to disturb your evening, but I have something to tell you, something about the news last night…," Heion replies…

–**To be continued**–


End file.
